Strangely Beautiful
by VicoV
Summary: If you weren't following the rp...Ray and Scott's brother Drew got in a fight leaving Ray in the hospital. Though Ray was seeing Mo at the time Stella was concerned more than ever to pay him a visit.


When Mo told her Ray was in the hospital, a wave of sadness had flooded her. She had to see him. But she didn't want anyone else to know. Just knowing Mo was heart broken over this just made it worse for her. But she needed to see him. She needed to see herself that he was okay. Stella grabbed her acoustic out of her backseat and headed inside of the hospital. She didn't know why she grabbed it but she knew she'll need it. She walked passed receptionist, not sure if she was allowed to visit him or not so she decided to find his room on her own.

When she found his room, she zoomed passed his mom, who was talking with a nurse and walked into his room, locking the door behind her. She could hear the monitors behind her beeping softly at a steady pace. He was sleeping. She leaned the guitar up against the door, closed her eyes and slowly turned around. She covered her mouth, gasping at the sight of his state. She instantly started to cry. She slowly took a few steps towards him, not wanting to wake him, wiping away the steadily falling tears. Why was she crying? Why did she care so much that he was like this?

When she reached him, her small hand gently touched his bandages, making her fight the urge to yell, and hunt down the person who did this. _"Ray." _She whispered as she bent down and kissed his head wanting to feel the hurt he was feeling. She hated seeing him like this. Especially for a second time. She glanced around the bed, noticing he was tied. What is going on? What really happened? She asked herself as she gently took his hand and squeezed it.

She saw the chair near his bed and she sat down in it. Memories of him playing a song for her returned to her mind. She turned her head to look at him, and even though he was asleep, she smiled genuinely at him. As if he could see the same memories she could. She looked around the room once more, noting he wasn't gonna like being here. She'll have someone bring him stuff he likes. She thought as she spotted her guitar. She remembered writing a song describing Wen's love for Olivia, only now she wasn't so sure it was really about them. Stella bent down and kissed Ray's hand before standing up and heading to get her guitar. _"I wrote a song." _She said to him. _"And you're the first person that's gonna hear it."_ She chuckled lightly, wiping some more tears before sitting in the chair next to him.

With a shaky breath she began to strum, licking her lips she began to sing _"I quite like the way you smile. I quite like the way you say my name. Some what of a fascination how you swirl a conversation. And when we're apart I think about you all the time. Tell me quick: Are you thinking about me?"_

Stella began to feel nervous and light headed as if she had been hiding this big secret and someone just found out. But was it really a secret? _"You don't know how much I care do you? You don't realize that this song is about you? So come play a song for me on your beautiful guitar. Got everyone fallin' in love standin' there and lookin' special." _

She glanced at him, noticing his mouth was starting to curve. Was he starting to wake up? Should she leave? But she didn't want to leave. _"But if I saw you in the pouring rain the illusion wouldn't be the same. I think you should know. You'd still be strangely beautiful. Strangely beautiful. Oohhohh"_

That's what it was. Seeing him lying there in a peaceful sleep, was beautiful. he always had been to her. With his constant bitterness, his love for soccer, his banters with her, his love for music….it was all strange and beautiful. Maybe this song was meant for him. Maybe he still meant more to her than she had ever imagined.

"_I quite like you laugh. I quite like the way you play guitar a subject of admiration. Messin' with my concentration; You're like a song that I sing on and on and on. Tell me quick: Are you singing about me…."_

Stella continued to sing the rest of the song, memories of their past relationship flowing in and out of her mind and strumming through her finger tips. They were happy. She hated admitting it. But she was at her happiest with him. But now all of that has changed. So as she searched in her bag for a marker she wrote the bridge of her lyrics on her guitar:

_When the music stops _

_And the crowds go home_

_You take your rockstar self apart_

_I want you to know_

_You'll still be_

_In my heart -xoxoStella_

Not as something to start up trouble. But something she truly meant from the bottom of her heart. If he needed someone, she'd be there. No matter what now. Between all of the fights she knows they'll continue to have, she still cares for him deeply. She set the guitar in the chair she was sitting in and leaned over lightly kissing his cheek. _"Get better Ray. Please." _She whispered before slowly walking backwards to the door, watching his small curve on his lips turn into a bigger curve upwards. _"you're strangely beautiful." _She unlocked the door and left Ray there to sleep, ignoring his mom's rants as she walked passed her and headed out of the hospital.

She realized the time, Seven in the morning, and sighed, knowing she should get home before Mo starts to worry. _"You don't know how much i care do you? You don't realize that this song is about you."_ She sang as she started up her car and headed home. _"Strangely Beautiful."_

* * *

**AN: again this is from morethanaband-rp and i was given permission to post it. I do not own the song Strangely Beautiful by Shealeigh.**_  
_


End file.
